Supporting Them
by The Jinxed Otaku 13
Summary: You lived alone for quite awhile, but then "They" stumble into your life, dragging you along with them and not only are you helping them, but they're also helping you. (Reader X Hetalia) ((Sorry, I suck at creating summaries.))


**Hi! Welcome to my first Hetalia X Reader Insert. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or you. Just the plot.**

**Only the plot.**

**And my home-made tacos**

**...**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

(Your P.O.V.)

(_Dream-land) _

_You were nine-years-old, sitting on a swing-set in the middle of a park alone. Your simple, (f / c) dress was worn-out and filthy from running from your so-called "home" and your so-called "family". The grass below your little feet was a dead-yellow color along with black trees scattered around the field, the few leaves that were left on the skinny limbs rustling in the breeze._

_ "W-why do m-momma a-and d-daddy yell at –m-me?" You whipped the salty tears from your puffy, (e / c) eyes. "What did I do?"_

_ "_**_Because…" _**_a voice whispered, almost an echo as the field and sky, along with everything else, faded into black, "_**_..you are a burden. A scar. A mistake_**_". _

_ It was your mother's voice._

_"_**_You are NOTHING_**_!"_

* * *

"NO!" You shouted, shooting up out of your bed, cold sweat causing your (h / c) to stick to your forehead. Looking around quickly, you sighed in relief that you were still in your room and that you just had a nightmare. '_More like a bad memory.'_ After taking a few deep breaths, you decided to take a cool shower, not caring if it's two in the morning.

(Time skip!)

Pulling on a clean pair of black sweats and a (f / c) tank-top, you walked into the kitchen, making coffee. You hopped onto the counter, sitting and thinking while the coffee was brewing. You lived alone in a decent-sized house that was surrounded by tall, old oak and cotton-wood trees, a field, and the best part, by a river. Though the closest town was seven miles away, you didn't mind; you enjoyed being away from society… and all the idiots in it.

Tying your hair up in a messy bun, you made a mug of warm coffee and walked out onto the back patio, looking at the moon-lit river. "It's so peaceful-" You stopped, hearing something.

A voice, no…._voices_? And they were coming from the riverbank behind the trees and bushes. '_What the heck…' _you thought, listening to their conversation.

"Ve~ I'm-a hungry. Can we-a stop to eat some-a pasta," said one, bubbly voice.. definitely an Italian.

"Shut up, _fratello. _The potato bastards are the ones that are hurt-not that I care or anything!" _Another Italian, except more...of a colorful vocabulary._

"Kesesese~ I'm too awesome to be hur- ow…" _An egotistical German._

" _Bruder, _vill you be quiet." _Another German, but sounds more…mature._

_"Hai_, I agree. It is very rude to disturb the peace of this night." _Japanese? He has a rather calm tone._

"Ve~ but I'm so-a hungry-"

"I-a said to shut-a up!-"

"H-hello?" You finally spoke up, flashing a flashlight towards the voices. "C-come out... whoever you guys are..." You trailed off, walking cautiously towards the bushes.

In a blink of an eye, you were glomped to the ground by an light, auburn-haired man in a blue, military uniform, who smiling like an idiot. "Ve~ Look, _fratello_! I-a found a _belle signora! _(_pretty lady_)_" _He said, cuddling you in an embrace. _So this is the bubbly Italian._

You were pulled up along with the bubbly Italian by…his twin? This one looked exactly like the first Italian, except this one had darker hair and a scowl, which was being directed to his brother, you guessed.

"Stupid _fratello_! You can't just tackle strangers….even if they are _carino_ (cute) ….." The other Italian said, muttering the last part and looking away from you. "Who are you anyways?"

"Oh.. I'm _. " You said quietly, then looking over to an albino and blond leaning against each-other for support. "What happened?!" Without hesitation, you ran to what you guessed were the Germans' side, barely still standing while trying to support both passed out Germans. "C'mon…let's get you guys inside.."

You started to drag both Germans towards your house when the weight on your shoulders was slightly lighter. Looking up, you noticed the Japanese man was on the other side helping you. "You rooked rike you needed the herp," He said, looking at you with a small smile.

"..thank you.." You said quietly as you shifted the weight on your shoulder as you opened the door. You dragged the albino that 's on your shoulder down the hall to the guest room that had two beds and laid him on one. "Now put the other one on the other bed. I'll go get the first aid kit." You said, pointing to the other bed and you ran to the bathroom and back, first-aid kits in hand. "Now….let's have a look.." You said, going to the blond German first, since he seemed to be the hurt most. "Now…what are your guys' names?" You asked, trying to lighten the situation as you started to wipe the dirt off the cuts.

"Why should we-a tell you?"

"Well I don't think you'd appreciate it if I referred to you as 'Italian #1' and 'Italian #2'" You snapped back smartly, raising an eyebrow.

"Ve~ I'm Feliciano!"

"...Lovino."

"Kiku."

"Mhm..." You hummed, looking down at the others. "..and them?"

"Oh! That's Ludwig and Gilbert!" Feli said, pointing to 'Ludwig' and 'Gilbert'.

"Okay then," You brushed your (h / c) bangs out of your face to look at the bandages you managed to wrap the Germans' wounds during the introductions. " Now, how about something to eat and then some sleep?" You said walking towards the kitchen.

**…**  
**…**  
**…**

"I got pasta."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's the author here. Anyways, if you liked it, then great, if not...well, that's alright too. Read, review, and follow. It's very much appreciated.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
